Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In a variety of applications, a fracturing procedure is performed to fracture the formation and to facilitate flow of the hydrocarbon fluids to the well. A number of techniques may be employed to enhance knowledge of the formation and/or fracture network induced in the formation. For example, acoustic sources may be used to generate headwaves which travel through the formation and are reflected back to an array of receivers. The data obtained by the array of receivers can be used to evaluate the formation, although existing systems have limitations with respect to determining a variety of fracture attributes.